


Misplaced

by KeyKnows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo acerca de sus vidas siempre ha parecido fuera de lugar. Excepto estos momentos en que a veces son hermanos, en que a veces son amantes, y en los que a veces son ambas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Esta idea la tenía atorada en la garganta (?) desde hace mucho tiempo, y pues hoy fue el día en que los dioses me iluminaron para terminarla.
> 
> Espero les guste :3

El humo de su cigarrillo se acumula en el techo blanco de la casa rodante. Hay unas luces de neón, la única iluminación presente, que deletrean “Fuck you” con sus finos tubos brillantes empotrados en la pared a los pies de la cama. El humo es visible ahí, y hace piruetas amorfas coloreadas de suave purpura.

Más allá de la cama, la ventana y la mesita de noche, la casa permanece a oscuras. Entre el humo y el juego de sombras que la luz hace, Loick luce terriblemente acechante en la semi oscuridad; sentado sobre las sabanas revueltas con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en las figuras imprecisas en las que el humo se contorsiona.

Tiene el cabello hasta los hombros, y justo ahora lo deja caer de forma desordenada a los lados de su rostro blanquecino. Lleva puesta una playera negra, lisa, sin mangas y delgada; el cuello en forma de U le llega a mitad del esternón, apenas cubriendo sus pezones y mostrando un patrón de líneas en azul que se extiende por su pecho y sus brazos, llegando a su cuello para desaparecer en su quijada. Sigue por debajo de su pantalón, también negro, cruza toda la extensión de sus piernas y termina formando cuadrados y ángulos en sus pies.

No tienen ningún significado, son sólo líneas, dibujos que cruzan de un lado a otro su cuerpo, como siguiendo un patrón que luce al azar pero que no puede ser tan al azar. Las líneas son delicadas cicatrices, delgas y finas que luego fueron entintadas para que, a la lejos, no parecieran más que tatuajes y de cerca luzcan como marcas de nacimiento indescifrables.

No tienen significado. O eso dice él si se lo preguntan. 

Usa una boquilla negra para fumar, evitando tocar la colilla del cigarro y llenarse los dedos, índice y medio, con su aroma, que le desagrada en la ropa y las manos, mas no en al aire o en su boca. Da una fuerte calada, haciendo el brillo rojizo de la punta del cigarro más intenso y cierra los ojos.

Retiene el humo tanto como puede dentro de sus pulmones y cuando lo suelta lo hace por la nariz, enviando el humo en dos chorros rectos hacia su cuello que luego se tuercen hacia arriba.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, escucha la puerta abrirse y permanece inmutable al sentir el aire helado que se cuela dentro momentáneamente. Un escalofrió recorre su piel y se deleita con la fría sensación.

Percibe la luz principal encendiéndose sobre sus parpados. Le da otra calada a su cigarrillo y abre ligeramente los ojos para mirar al recién llegado.

Ahora hay luz blanca iluminando toda la casa, evidenciando la enorme cantidad de humo en el techo y acallando el resplandor del “Fuck you” en la pared.

Observa al recién llegado dejar una bolsa de plástico en la mesa, para luego quitarse la chaqueta llena de nieve y la playera roja que llevaba debajo. Se sacude el largo cabello rubio meneando la cabeza, lanzando gotas de agua en todas direcciones. También se quita los zapatos y los pantalones, y agita sus extremidades, para desentumirlas y quitarles el frío.

Se quita también los calzoncillos.

Se acerca a un pequeño armario y extrae una tolla. Se la pasa por la cabeza mientras revuelve entre la ropa y saca algo seco que ponerse.

Cuando encuentra algo que le gusta y comienza a ponerse la ropa interior, voltea hacia Loick, que sigue fumando y mirándolo de reojo, como si lo juzgara.

—¿Por qué estás fumando ahora? —reprocha al ver la obscena cantidad de humo en la pequeña casa rodante—. Abre una ventana al menos.

—¿Quieres que abra una ventana? —dice incrédulo, soltando humo al terminar su frase y haciendo alusión a que afuera está nevando. Aunque, si por él fuera, tendría todas las ventanas abiertas.

Theodore no responde y termina de vestirse, aunque sigue viéndolo de mala manera. Sólo se pone un pants gris y unos calcetines, pues gracias a lo encerrada que está la casa no hace falta ponerse más para estar a una temperatura agradable.

Una vez vestido da unos pasos para tomar la bolsa de plástico en la mesa. La abre y comienza a extraer las cosas; pan, jamón, mayonesa, salchichas, leche y un six pack de cerveza. Mete todo al mini bar, excepto dos cervezas.

Le arroja una a Loick y éste la atrapa al vuelo, con la mano izquierda, la que no sostiene la boquilla.

Theodore se acerca hacia él mientras abre su lata.

—Apaga la luz —ordena Loick antes de que llegue hasta él.

La luz blanca se esfuma y de nuevo el mundo alrededor de la cama, la ventana y la mesita de noche se desvanece en un negro aterciopelado.

Loick deja la boquilla, ya con el cigarro extinto, sobre la mesita de noche y abre su cerveza. Le da un trago mientras la cama se hunde bajo el peso de Theodore, y la pone en la mesita para recuperar su boquilla y buscar en los cajones por más cigarros.

Theodore lo mira buscar por sus cosas. Se ha recargado en la pared bajo la ventana, con las piernas extendidas a lo ancho de la cama y los pies colgando en el borde. A su izquierda la luz purpura lo ilumina, y mancha la bronceada piel de su torso con un morado mortecino, cambiando las tonalidades de sus tatuajes.

Tiene un martillo sobre el corazón; un cumulo de rayos se extienden desde de su pectoral derecho hasta su brazo y terminan en su muñeca. Hay una perforación en su ombligo, la pieza tiene una piedrecilla roja incrustada.

Loick ha encendido un nuevo cigarro, y prosigue a fumar con elegancia como lo había estado haciendo en soledad. Suelta el humo en forma de líneas imposiblemente rectas, ya sea desde su nariz o sus labios.

Theodore lo mira hacerlo, bebiéndose lentamente la lata de cerveza que, por su frialdad, le hace tener escalofríos, mas no considera la posibilidad de dejar de beber.

—¿Quieres una manta? —pregunta Loick luego de dejar escapar unos círculos de humo. Su tono es ligeramente burlón.

—No la necesito —. Le responde Theodore, viendo los círculos de humo perder su forma y luego desvanecerse en la negrerura del techo. No está seguro de por qué a Loick le gusta estar a oscuras, él no lo prefiere así, mas se lo permite.

Apura el último trago de su bebida y un hilillo de cerveza se escapa travieso por la comisura de sus labios para perderse entre su barba.

Loick se ha terminado otro cigarrillo, y antes de que vaya a tomar el siguiente Theodore se acerca a él. Con una mano toma la muñeca de la mano en donde Loick sostiene la boquilla y con la otra se la arrebata de los dedos.

El de cabello negro lo mira con reproche, pero Theodore no hace más que sonreírle y se acerca más sin soltar su muñeca. Lo acorrala contra la cabecera de la cama, Loick queda sentado sobre las almohadas, con la espalda pegada contra la fría pared y con Theodore sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Theodore lo contempla por un instante, aunque es difícil en el medio de la oscuridad y el juego de luces y sombras que la débil iluminación tras él provoca. Contempla la expresión de indiferencia que planea quitarle pronto del rostro, y mientras lo mira como si mirara una reliquia de tiempos antiguos, lleva las manos de ambos hacia su pecho, sosteniendo las de Loick por las muñecas. Acaricia con los pulgares las finas marcas azules sobre la blanquecina piel y dice:

—¿Cuándo me dirás por qué te hiciste estas marcas?

El tono de su voz es pausado, suave, no es demandante, es sólo una pregunta cualquiera dicha con la voz de un niño que no puede dejar de preguntar cosas.

Loick suspira, o hace algo similar dejando escapar un poco de aire por su nariz, como si aún hubiera humo dentro de sus pulmones que debería liberar.

—Ya te he dicho por qué me las hice.

Theodore sonríe de medio lado, incrédulo. No ha dejado de acariciar las marcas. Loick le dijo que se las hizo porque le pareció buena idea, pero Theodore no le cree.

Ha visto los intrincados patrones que forman las líneas a lo largo de su espalda, la manera que se enredan en sus muslos, la exactitud con que se desenvuelven entre sus dedos. Sabe que también hay marcas en sus genitales, y tiene la seguridad de que no se las hizo sólo porque sí. Los patrones son demasiado complejos, los lugares demasiado inaccesibles, no puede creer que las líneas azuladas no tengan razón de ser.

Sobre todo porque, cuando las delinea con sus manos o con su boca, parecen hablarle.

No se lo ha dicho a Loick, por supuesto, tal vez creería que está loco, que ha estado fumando marihuana de nuevo, pero las líneas parecen decirle algo, lo llaman, lo seducen, le recuerdan algo.

A Loick deben recordarle algo también.

No le discute más al respecto, no se lo ha dicho ayer, no se lo dirá hoy, probablemente no se lo diga nunca. En lugar de seguir con el tema, lleva las manos de Loick hasta su boca y las besa con los ojos cerrados.

No puede verlo, pero siente la sonrisa que se forma en los labios del otro y sonríe también, sin dejar de pasar sus labios delicadamente por sus manos.

—Tú tampoco me has dicho por qué un martillo.

Debió saber que, por supuesto, la sonrisa no se debe a sus atenciones sino a que Loki encontró algo que decir.

Levanta la vista ligeramente y mira a Loick con sus ojos imposiblemente azules. Loick le devuelve la mirada y le sorprende la intensidad con la que los ojos de Theodore brillan incluso en la oscuridad, como si hubiera luz emanando de ellos, como si una tormenta los iluminara.

Él también le ha preguntado a Theodore el significado de sus tatuajes, y las respuestas que ha recibido son tas esquivas como las que él da.

—Ya te he dicho...me gustan los martillos.

Le sonríe con esa sonrisa suya es que terriblemente pura, terriblemente sincera. Loick alza una ceja ante su respuesta porque, evidentemente, no le cree. Y es que debe haber algún significado más trascendente para haberse tatuado un martillo sobre el corazón, sobre todo un martillo tan peculiar, con el mango tan corto y las extrañas inscripciones en sus achatadas aristas, que Theodore clama no tienen significado.

Sobre todo porque, cuando descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho y recorre el contorno del tatuaje con su boca, no se imagina a Theodore sin él, como si fuera algo inherente a su persona, algo que siempre deba estar ahí.

No se lo ha dicho a Theodore, seguramente porque, tal vez, sólo le gustan los martillos —aunque él no lo cree así—.

Asiente con incredulidad, dejando la respuesta a la incógnita para otro día aunque posiblemente ese día nunca llegará.

Loick libera sus manos del agarre de Theodore y las mete en su largo cabello rubio, alzándole la cabeza y obligándolo a mirarle a la misma altura.

Se observan por un momento, como buscando las respuestas a las preguntas que saben el otro no les dará.

Pero es sólo un momento.

Theodore se adelanta y posa sus labios sobre los de Loick. Sus labios están fríos, pero su piel en general está fría todo el tiempo, como si su cuerpo no tuviera la capacidad de mantenerse caliente. No importa, él se encarga siempre de entibiar su piel.

Loick responde a su beso de inmediato y deja que la calidez de los labios del otro lentamente inunde sus sentidos. Theodore siempre está tan tibio, a una temperatura tan agradable y delicada, como la del sol por las mañanas.

Su beso dura tanto como un copo de nieve derritiéndose en el alfeizar de una ventana. Cuando se separan, vuelven a mirarse con intensidad y oh, cuántas cosas anhelan decir con esa mirada.

Theodore se inclina y comienza a mordisquear el cuello de Loick. Loick acaricia su cabello mientras lo hace, y se remueve por las sensaciones que él otro sabe provocar tan bien. Theodore baja hacia a su pecho y aparta la delgada tela de su camisa con la boca, sus manos se aferran a sus caderas por debajo de la ropa y están buscando colarse en sus pantalones.

Loick tiene los ojos cerrados y sus manos viajan por la espalda ancha del otro, su propia espalda se arquea bajo el peso de Theodore y sus caderas quieren juntarse con las del contrario.

Entre manos traviesas, gemidos ahogas y palabras de amor no dichas, ambos terminan desnudos sobre la mullida cama, con las extremidades enredadas en el cuerpo del otro; con Loick escondiendo su rostros en el pecho de Thor, soltando su respiración afiebrada sobre los sensibles pezones; con Thedore mordiendo la oreja de Loick hasta dejarla enrojecida y sensible.

Y juegan con sus cuerpos, con los caminos que ellos mismos marcaron sobre la piel del otro. Se entregan a un ritual de amor profundo y complejo, a una serie de movimientos que casi parecen ensayados y que dan como resultados reacciones casi premeditadas.

El acto en sí mismo es como un mantra, como una letanía que repiten casi cada noche, como una oración dirigida a ellos mismos que ruega por entendimiento y compañía y amor. Que ruega también por respuestas.

Se conocieron hace casi seis años. Loick acababa de cumplir diecinueve y Theodore veintidós. Loick acababa de fugarse de su casa y Theodore estaba considerando volver a la suya.

Se conocieron en un refugio para indigentes. Loick no quería gastar su poco dinero en hospedaje, Theodore se lo había gastado todo en marihuana.

Loick había mirado al otro con desprecio en un principio, cuando casualmente terminaron sentados en la misma mesa, de frente, con todo ese ruido y todas esas personas a su alrededor. Theodore notó de inmediato que Loick se había quedado en la calle hacia muy poco, se veía demasiado sano como para estar ahí. Le preguntó entonces por qué se fue de casa, sin importarle ser impertinente: quizás podría hacerlo cambiar de idea. Cuando Loick se mantuvo callado llevándose la cucharada de sopa barata a la boca con unos modales que no correspondían a ese sitio, Theodore le dijo que tal vez debería regresar.

—La experiencia hablando, supongo —. Había respondido Loick, con un tono de voz altivo y pedante y condescendiente que aún podía sacar a Theodore de quicio.

—Precisamente —. Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa cansada y sincera y hermosa que aún podía convencer a Locik de cualquier cosa.

Loick vio la sinceridad en sus palabras y una oportunidad para no cometer los mismos errores que habían llevado al otro a arrepentirse de su decisión. Así que preguntó, preguntó hacía cuánto se había fugado y cómo había sido vivir así y, aunque no fue eso lo que cuestionó, Theodore le contó una historia de una familia amorosa, un padre demasiado exigente y un chico que amaba meterse en peleas, desobedecer a su padre y buscarse su propia grandeza. La historia sobre como algo nunca se había sentido correcto sobre el bello hogar que la vida le había dado y que había terminado por despreciar. Porque esa no era la vida que le correspondía, le había dicho para después llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca, porque así no tenían que ser las cosas.

Entonces Theodore preguntó qué lo había llevando a salirse de su casa, y aunque Loick no se lo había dicho a nadie realmente, aunque Loick era de los que se guardaban todo en el sótano de la indiferencia, aunque bien podría haberse inventado algún cuento habló con la verdad: También le contó una historia. Una sobre un chico con una familia normal en un vecindario normal con un futuro normal, y con inclinaciones nada normales. La historia de un chico que amaba molestar a las personas y apuñalarlas por la espalda. Y de cómo había decidido que eso no era para él, de cómo había buscado en lugares equivocados las respuestas a preguntas que no sabía formular. Porque las cosas no tenían que ser así.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el rubio luego de escuchar su historia que, de alguna manera, era terriblemente similar a la suya.

—Loick —dijo, como queriendo retractarse, como quedándose a medias, como si hubiera algo más que decir— Loick Lafauci —, completó aunque no era el apellido lo que faltaba a su presentación— ¿Y el tuyo?

Y hubo un momento de silencio en el que el rubio tuvo que tomar aire, mucho aire porque había algún significado oculto en ese nombre, o en lo inadecuado que parecía.

—Theodore Odden —respondió como un suspiro, como si hablara de alguien más.

Y había algo, algo que les gritaba a los dos que no creyeran en el otro porque esos no podían ser sus nombres. No fue una sorpresa de todas formas, la sensación no era desconocida: nunca habían sentido que esos nombres les pertenecieran.

Pero ahí estaban, en un refugio para indigentes a inicios de invierno —Theodore comentó que había sido mala idea fugarse en esa época del año, Loick dijo que le gustaba el frio—, ahí estaban con una opresiva sensación en el pecho y dos nombres en la boca que no eran suyos, pero que cuando pronunciados por el contrario parecieron cobrar un poco del significado que siempre quisieron darles.

Y cuando Loick le preguntó por algún consejo o recomendación, Theodore le dijo que él podía ayudarlo, que sabía a dónde ir si no quería quedarse ahí esa noche.

Loick fue con él, a pesar de que Theodore bien podría haber sido un psicópata, aunque bien podría haberlo asesinado en cuando comenzaron a caminar por los callejones oscuros de la ciudad.

—Loick —. Le llamó para que lo siguiera a una calle que ciertamente tenía pinta de haber presenciado más de un crimen.

Pero lo llamó, lo llamó y ese nombre que no era suyo pronto pareció serlo. Así que lo siguió.

Y hoy vuelve a llamarle, mientras se retuerce debajo de él y se mueven con armonía en esa danza que aprendieron tan pronto tuvieron la oportunidad. Le llama, se llaman, y aunque es lo más cercano que han estado nunca de sentir la identidad que su nombre les confiere, ambos saben que no es suficiente.

Theodore lo sabe mientras sigue el sinuoso camino de las azuladas líneas por todo el cuerpo de Loick, lo sabe porque las líneas le susurran tan fuerte como pueden, todo lo que pueden. Le dicen que hay algo más, que hay secretos que debe conocer, que hay palabras que debe murmurar en el odio de su portador, que hay frases que Theodore necesita escuchar del otro.

Pero no pueden decirle más.

Y es frustrante, tanto que muestra los dientes y gruñe como lo haría un animal salvaje contra el oído de Loick.

Loick entiende su desilusión agónica. Él también lo siente, también sabe que hay algo que falta en el medio de todo esto que debería ser suficiente para llenar sus maltrechas almas de nombres errados.

Así que lo dice, dice lo único que de alguna manera anestesia la sensación de no pertenencia que han cargado con ellos desde su más tierna infancia. Es sólo una palabra, son tres silabas casi sacras que les ayudan a llenar el vacío de su identidad, el vacio de sus dudas existenciales.

—Hermano...

No están seguros de quien lo dijo primero, no recuerdan exactamente quién lo dijo o por qué o cuándo. O se dicen que no lo recuerdan. Es algo de lo que no hablan, porque es enfermizo ¿no lo es? que llamarse de ese modo de vez en cuando, que llamarse así cuando están en la cama pueda provocarles tal sensación de alivio, que se sienta tan terriblemente correcto.

Decirse así es sólo algo que es, y que no necesita un por qué.

—Hermano —. Theodore le responde y comienza moverse más rápido.

Loick continúa diciéndole aunque los placenteros espasmos que anteceden a su clímax quieren impedírselo.

De lo que si están seguros es de que, justo después de que descubrieron lo que esa simple palabra causaba cuando dicha por el contrario, comenzaron a llamarse de ese modo cada vez más seguido. Mientras preparan la comida, mientras discuten, mientras se aman.

A veces son hermanos. A veces son amantes. A veces son ambas cosas.

A veces parece que no son ninguna.

Cuando terminan, con los cuerpos sudorosos y temblando, con las respiraciones agitadas y las frentes unidas, pasan un instante de silencio —otro copo de nieve derritiéndose en la ventana—, que es interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno.

—¿Una tormenta? —dice Loick, mirando a Theodore de una forma casi acusadora, como si la culpa de la lluvia que se acerca fuera suya.

Theodore se encoge en hombros mientras se incorpora y queda hincado sobre la cama, mirando hacia la puerta como queriendo dirigirse a ella y salir y ver si la tormenta realmente es.

Cuando escucha otro trueno, esta vez más cerca, sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa: ama las tormentas, sobre todo las eléctricas y parece que esta lo será.

—La nieve se va a derretir —. Escucha decir a Loick, que a diferencia suya está mirando por la ventana, hacia la negrura que se extiende lejos de la casa rodante.

Loick ama la nieve.

—Habrá nieve mañana temprano —dice Theodore llamando la atención de Loick. Es una promesa, aunque no lo haya estipulado así y aunque no puede prometer tal cosa, Loick sabe que le está dando su palabra en aquella declaración.

Loick asiente y vuelve a perder su vista en la ventana. Theodore le besa la frente antes de levantarse para ir por otra cerveza.

Esta vez hay un rayo iluminando la pequeña casa rodante, y el trueno que le sucede hace temblar el piso. Theodore siente un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, y cuando voltea a ver a Loick con una sonrisa en los labios, lo encuentra abrazando sus rodillas y mirando la ventana con recelo.

Se acerca a él, vuelve a subirse a la cama y lo jala para que se siente entre sus piernas. Aún están desnudos.

El golpeteo de gruesas gotas de lluvia no se hace esperar sobre el toldo metálico de la casa. Loick se queda dormido al poco rato y Theodore permanece despierto hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando la lluvia, los rayos y los truenos al fin se detienen.

 

 

Theodore despierta con una corriente de frio colándose entre sus piernas. Está sólo sobre la cama, con las cobijas mal echadas encima y mirando hacia la pared. Se incorpora y voltea para descubrir la causa de la baja temperatura: La puerta está abierta y Loick no está dentro.

Busca sus pantalones en el piso y una chamarra antes de atreverse a asomar la cabeza. Hay al menos veinte centímetros de nieve cubriendo el suelo, y a unos metros de la puerta está Loick, con un pantalón negro y su camiseta negra de tirantes, caminando entre la nieve con los pies descalzos.

Hay una sonrisa en sus labios y una chispa helada y brillante en sus ojos verdes. Cuando nota que Theodore lo está mirando, le pregunta si no quiere jugar en la nieve.

Theodore lo manda al diablo y cierra de un portazo, dispuesto a calanterse. No le preocupa que a Loick vaya darle hipotermia o una pulmonía, no le ha dando antes no le dará ahora.

Mientras se prepara un café bien caliente, observa a Loick desde la ventana de la cocina.

La mayor parte del tiempo hay algo que se siente mal, equivocado, incorrecto e incompleto acerca de sus vidas. Pero mientras Loick se pasea entre la nieve y las nubes de tormenta de la noche anterior se disipan lentamente, algo parece moverse a su lugar.

Algo como un nombre que no conocen en la punta de la lengua, algo que tiene que ver con nieve y truenos, algo que tiene que ver con hermanos que no son de sangre.

La sensación estará ahí para siempre, piensan, saben, la sensación de no estar donde deben haciendo lo que deben, siendo quienes son. La sensación, la convicción no se irá jamás.

Pero tienen esto que, por un momento, parece encajar en su lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues así ._.
> 
> Sé que la idea no es del todo original, y sé también que pudo haber sido ejecutada mil veces mejor, pero tenía que sacarla de mi sistema.
> 
> Los nombres y apellidos los saqué de esta pagina http://names.mongabay.com/ la recomiendo ampliamente si no saben qué están haciendo y requieren nombres.
> 
> Quería ponerles la imagen que me inspiró, pero ya no la encuentro xD No era la gran cosa, de todos modos, era la fotografia de una casa rodante en el medio de un bosque rodeada de nieve xD
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, todos sus comentarios son enormemente apreciados!


End file.
